Dante's birthday!
by TheFlurryofMelodiousFlames
Summary: It's Dante's birthday and Nero is searching for a present. A short story to make up for my DantexNero Lemon being put on hold.    R


A/N: I know people are looking forward to my new DantexNero Lemon but it's on hold until school starts back up so I have time away from my nosey parents to write it. Soooooo, Imma writing a fluffy DantexNero to hopefully make up for the delay. I hope you guys enjoy this. It's 4 in the morning and I have yet to go to sleep, so please over look any errors in this one. Oh and just a heads up, Vergil will be in the promised DantexNero Lemon…Not part of the secks though…Just kind of there…You'll understand when it comes out, don't think on it too much.

Well, I'll start this before I bore you too much.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dante or Nero or the shop Devil May Cry for that matter. I'd be awesome if I did.

Shall we begin?

Dante's Birthday!

~INSERTLINEHERE~

(Dante)

I was sitting alone in the reception area of Devil May Cry. The kid had insisted on going shopping for something or another, I hadn't quite hear what he said as he sort of mumbled it as he was walking out the door. It's really starting to get boring in his absence. Seriously, what could he possibly be doing that's taking him three hours?

Letting boredom take over I placed a magazine on my face and decided to take a little nap until he got home…

~DMC~

(Nero)

I woke up this morning and realized something. It was Dante's birthday and I hadn't bought him anything. So after telling him I was going shopping and murmuring a random word-I think I might have said pickle-when he asked me what for, I left Devil May Cry in search of a present for him.

I have been at it for three hours and I can't find a single thing that he would like. I was about to give up when I walked past a store and saw something in the window that caught my eye. It was a beautiful sword. It had a long double-edged engraveable blade and a blue hilt with gold swirling designs and a stunning sapphire stone set in its pommel. My mind clicked that there was a chance that he'd like that.

So I walked in the store and told the man at the counter what I wanted.

"Do want the blade engraved, Sir?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered. "I want it to say… 'Eternal love ~Nero'."

"Little cliché, but that's alright," he remarked. "For someone special?"

I nodded. "Obviously."

He nodded understandingly and walked to the back to prepare the sword. I really wasn't expecting them to be able to engrave it on short notice. "Here you go, Sir," the man said as he came back with the sheathed weapon. "You can check it out before you purchase it to make sure it's what you wanted."

I took the blade out of its scabbard and examined it thoroughly. After deeming it perfect I replaced it and handed it back to him. "How much do I owe?"

"$1,581," he said.

I nodded. Thankfully I had thought to bring a lot of cash with me just in case. I made the purchase and left with my thanks. On the way home I decided to get some supplies to make some strawberry sundaes for later. Man, I really hope Dante likes what I'm getting for him.

When I got home he was asleep, to my relief. This gave me time to figure out how to wrap the sword. After about an hour of struggling silently so as to not wake him up, I finally had it wrapped with a pretty ribbon and bow. 'Well, this isn't obvious as to what's inside,' I thought sarcastically. 'Oh well, he can deal with it.'…

~DMC~

(Dante)

I woke up two hours later to Nero poking my forehead. "Wake up, old man. I've got something for you," he was saying.

I looked up at him curiously. "Okay?" I said placing my feet on the ground to sit up properly.

"Happy birthday, Dante!" he exclaimed pushing a present into my hands.

I smiled at him. "I thought you had forgotten about that."

He shook his head. "How can I forget your birthday?"

I shrugged and began opening the gift revealing a gorgeous long sword. And yes I just called a sword gorgeous. Deal with it. I can say whatever I want to. I took it out of its scabbard and examined the blade. It had wonderful cursive writing on it. 'Eternal love ~Nero' is what is said. I smiled up at my young lover. "It's beautiful, kid."

He grinned. "Because it's your birthday, I'm letting that slide." With that he bent down and kissed me softly. "I'm glad you like it, old man."

I kissed him again and said. "It's perfect."

"I also made us these." He pointed to my desk that had two beautifully made strawberry sundaes.

I licked my lips. "Those look good."

He giggled cutely and handed one to me taking the other for himself. "I remembered you saying something about liking them, So I decided I might as well make some as a birthday treat since I don't feel like baking at the moment and that sword took up a lot of my money."

"Before I forget, I might wanna hang this up," I got up sitting my sundae down and put the sword on the wall behind my desk. "This is one of the best gifts ever."

"The best being?" He asked curiously.

"You!" I sat back down and we both enjoyed our sundaes in each others company and after had mind blowing sex. Yup, best birthday ever. Beside's of course when Vergil and I were kids and Eva gave us chocolate. Good memories.

~INSERTLINEHERE~

DVEIL MAY CRY REFERENCE AT THE ENDING THERE!

A/N: I feel slightly achieved. I wrote a story that wasn't a total fail. And it appears that my years of playing Dungeons and Dragons has paid off for I was able to describe a sword and use that correct terms.^^ Hope you guys enjoyed it. I promise the Lemon will be completed when school starts on the 23rd. Well I'm out. It's now 6:13 a.m. meaning I spent 2 hours on this story, so I'm off to bed. Much love! Until next time!

~Alyssia

P.S. I'm taking requests for stories. Please keep requests in the Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts, and Devil May Cay fandoms. Anything else will be an epic fail fest.^^


End file.
